Time travel, dreams fulfilled, changing the future
by Juli-Pim
Summary: Viajes en el tiempo, sueños cumplidos, cambiando el futuro. Risas, bromas, Merodeadores, Gemelos Weasley's y Prewett, Sortilegios Weasley's, furia de pelirrojas, celos, amoríos y mucho más en este fic. Summary completo en el primer capítulo.
1. Prólogo

**_Disclaimer:_** _La mayoría de los personajes y/o lugares son de J. , mi autora favorita, y algunos personajes, como Kasey Gross, y/o lugares son de mi propia imaginación. La idea de los viajes en el tiempo, de que cuenten lo que va a pasar y de que una fan conozca a los personajes de Harry Potter tampoco es mía, pero como transcurren los hechos, como cambian las cosas, entre otras, es de mi invención_

**_Summary: _**_¿Quién no ha tenido alguna vez sueños locos? ¿Como poder conocer a los personajes de Harry Potter y salvar al mundo mágico de Lord Voldemort? Esta es la historia de Kasey Gross, una muggle con una vida normal hasta que conoce a los personajes de su saga favorita quienes le encargan la tarea de viajar en el tiempo a la época de los Merodeadores reclutarlos junto a otros personajes para contarles lo que pasará e intentar cambiar el futuro evitando así tantas muertes como sea posible. No sin antes pasar por diferentes épocas para poder cumplir su misión. ¿Qué pasará cuando esto ocurra? ¿Aceptará Kasey cumplir su sueño y evitar las muertes de tantas personas? ¿Logrará cambiar el pasado para mejorar el futuro? ¿Cómo reaccionarán todos? ¿ Qué sentirá Harry al saber que se revelará su propia vida y sus pensamientos frente a todo Hogwarts? ¿Qué harán al descubrir las aventuras del famoso "Trío de Oro"? ¿Ganarán algún castigo? Todo esto, risas, bromas, Merodeadores, Gemelos Weasley's y Prewett, Sortilegios Weasley's, furia de pelirrojas, celos, amoríos y mucho más en este fic._

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Prólogo.**_

En una pequeña habitación se encontraban seis personas conversando, cualquiera que viera esa imagen a simple vista pensaría que era una charla común y corriente. Pero si observarán detenidamente se daría cuenta de que no era solo una "simple charla".

- ¿Qué pasará con los niños?- preguntó una mujer castaña de ojos marrones con una nota de preocupación en su voz.

- Ellos estarán bien, no creo que haya porque preocuparse- intentó reconfortar a su esposa un hombre pelirrojo de ojos celestes.

- Estoy segura de que eso no cambiará- dijo una mujer rubia un año más joven que el matrimonio dirigiéndose a nadie en especial.

- Ellos jamás dejarían que no nacieran- coincidió un hombre de la misma edad que la castaña y el pelirrojo con cara regordeta.

- No hay porque temer...-alegó un hombre pelinegro ojos verdes de la misma edad del hombre de cara regordeta y de la pareja-. Pero aún no estoy seguro de no ir quizás...

- Estoy segura de que podrá hacerlo sin que vallas tu- interrumpió una joven pelirroja de ojos color marrón de la misma edad de la mujer rubia y esposa del oji-verde-. _**Ella**_ es la indicada. Confía en mí.

- Pero si...- intentó replicar, pero al ver la mirada que le lanzaba la pelirroja optó por no replicar -. Está bien, no iré- respondió resignándose.

En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación, se escuchó un -soy yo- de la persona que deseaba entrar seguido por un adelante de todas las personas que se encontraban en el salón dando paso a una mujer de edad ya avanzada peinada con un rodete en su cabello canoso y un aire preocupado. Luego de los saludos la recién llegada cambió su tono de voz y preguntó:

- ¿Están seguros?- todos asintieron con la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

- Debería de haberlo pensado mucho antes...-se lamentó en un susurro el hombre pelinegro.

- Tranquilo cariño, cambiaremos todo. Lo prometo- le contestó en otro susurro su esposa, quien fue la única que lo escuchó-. ¿Profesora?

- Como quieran...-suspiró la anciana sacando de una bolsa unas pulseras muy raras con dos dijes y se las entregó a todas las personas presentes-. Estas pulseras son las que le permitirán viajar, este -señalo el dije ovalado que llevaba una letra "E"- los llevará hasta ahí, y esté- esta vez señaló un dije de igual forma pero con una "F"- los regresará. Procuren no hacer nada más que lo necesario para traerla. Deben tocar todos en el mismo momento el dije. Y no cambien nada ya que si lo hacen podría cambiar todo antes de tiempo. Ten-dijo dándole otra pulsera al pelinegro, solo que esta traía tres dijes-. Esta pulsera es para _**ella**_. Para venir hasta aquí tiene que usar solamente este dije- explicó señalando un dije redondo con un giratiempo grabado en él- no importa si toca los demás, no funcionarán hasta que regresen aquí. Luego les explicaré para que servirán, necesito que apenas regresen le quiten la pulsera y acudan a mi ¿Entendido?

- Si- respondieron todos al unísono.

- ¿Qué pasará si _**ella **_llega a negarse?- inquirió la rubia-. Digo, después de todo podría pasar.

- Tendremos que volver sin ella - sentenció el pelirrojo

- Cosa que estoy segura que no pasará- aseguró su mujer.

- ¿Están listos?- preguntó la anciana advirtiendo que se aproximaba una pelea. Todos asintieron- Cuando cuente tres todos tomaran el dije. Uno...Dos...Tres...

En el mismo momento en que sujetaron el dije percibieron como si una magia muy antigua los transportara, haciendo que todo a su alrededor comenzara a disolviese, oyeron que la mujer decía -Buena suerte Potter-, pero este no pudo emitir palabra porque en ese preciso instante cayeron en seco en la acera.

- ¿Están todos bien?- indagó el hombre pelirrojo.

- Creo que sí- contestó la pelirroja.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- interrogó la mujer castaña.

- ¿No es obvio? Miren- dijo la mujer rubia señalando hacia una casa por donde se veía una chica sentada en la ventana.

- Es su casa- continuó el hombre de cara regordeta.

- Al fin podremos cambiar todo...-susurró el pelinegro dirigiéndose hacia allí seguido por los demás.

_Kasey Gross_ no sospechaba nada de lo que le estaba por ocurrir, menos aún de los peligros que tendría que afrontar. Pero tampoco sabía que uno de sus sueños se estaba por realizar.

* * *

Hola!

Primero y principal, para aquellos que no me conocen, mi nombre es Julieta, pero pueden decirme "Juli", "Ju" o como prefieran. Y quiero, por supuesto darles la bienvenida así que.. ¡BIENVENIDOS A TODOS!

¿Y? ¿Que les pareció el capítulo?Cualquier crítica, ayuda, mejora, alago o comentario que quieran decir lo recibiré gustosa ya que quiero mejorar con cada capítulo.

Acepto también cualquier tipo de hechizo, crucio... de todo menos Avada's ya que si no no podré seguir escribiendo.

El título, originalmente era "Viajes en el tiempo, sueños cumplidos, cambiando el futuro." pero opté por traducirlo en inglés por el traductor de Google al ver que no tenía suficiente espacio para hacerlo aquí por lo cual no se si está bien traducido ya que no se muy bien inglés. Esta historia también la tengo publicada en Potterfics bajo el mismo usuario, así que no se sorprendan en encontrarla por allí.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Un beso

_**Juli-Pim**_


	2. Ellos no pueden ser reales ¿O sí?

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La mayoría de los personajes y/o lugares son de J. , mi autora favorita, y algunos personajes, como Kasey Gross, y/o lugares son de mi propia imaginación. La idea de los viajes en el tiempo, de que cuenten lo que va a pasar y de que una fan conozca a los personajes de Harry Potter tampoco es mía, pero como transcurren los hechos, como cambian las cosas, entre otras, es de mi invención._

_**Summary:**__ en el primer capítulo._

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Ellos no pueden ser reales ¿O sí?**_

Kasey Gross era una joven pelinegra con algunas mechas en un tono más claro de mediana estatura y ojos del "color del tiempo" de 16 años de edad. Se encontraba sentada en la ventana de su habitación mirando a la nada mientras escuchaba música. Probablemente estaría pensando en alguna de las tantas cosas que a una chica de su edad le gustaba, comenzó a caminar hacia su reproductor de música cuando pasó frente a un espejo y notó que sus ojos estaban distintos, exactamente iguales cuando anunciaban cambio en el clima, pero esta vez era muy poco probable que fuera por eso ya que antes de encerrarse en su cuarto se había fijado en el clima y este anunciaba que no iba a haber ningún cambio, -_que raro- _pensó, pues sus ojos casi nunca se equivocaban. Estaba totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos sobre aquel suceso cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente de la planta baja de su casa. Decidió ir a investigar, cuando bajo se encontró con seis personas. Dos pelirrojos que, al parecer eran hermanos, un hombre de pelo azabache, una castaña, un hombre con cara redonda, y una mujer rubia con una mirada un tanto soñadora según creyó Kasey.

- ¿Quiénes son?- preguntó Kasey.

- Si te lo dijéramos no nos creerías- respondió el pelirrojo.

- ¡Ron!- le regañó la castaña quién, al parecer era su esposa.

- Lo siento- intentó defenderse el aludido. Pero antes de que esta pudiera replicar el hombre de cara redonda habló.

- Tu eres Kasey Gross ¿Cierto?-

_¿Quiénes rayos son estas personas?_ se preguntaba mentalmente Kasey.

- ¿Co-cómo lo sabes?- tartamudeó la joven con algo de miedo.

- Creo que está algo asustada- expresó la rubia con la mirada pérdida pensando lo hermosa que era esa casa_._

- Tranquila, no te aremos daño, no somos ladrones ni nada por el estilo- intentó tranquilizarla la pelirroja de ojos marrones con un tono dulce en su vos.

- Eso espero- susurró la chica de dieciséis años.

- De eso ninguna duda- coincidió hablando, nuevamente, el hombre de cara redonda.

- Creo que no nos presentamos...-dijo Harry hablando por primera vez intentando sonar lo más casual y tranquilizadoramente posible en una situación como esa.

- Mi nombre es Harry, Harry Potter-. Se presentó mientras por su mente resonaba la frase: _Espero que no se asuste y lo tome bien..._

_Esto sí que no me lo creo, ¿Él? ¿Harry Potter? ¿Acaso me habré vuelto loca?_ _Seguramente ahora me van a decir que los pelirrojos son Ron y Ginny Weasley, que la castaña es Hermione Granger, que esa mujer rubia es Luna Loovegood y que el hombre de cara redonda es Neville Loongbootom. ¿En qué diantres estás pensando Kasey Gross? Ellos no pueden ser reales ¿O sí?- pensaba _la joven.

- ¿Esto es una broma verdad?- fue lo primero que atinó a decir.

- No es una broma, - respondió la pelirroja- por cierto, mi nombre es Ginny, Ginny Potter, Weasley de soltera.

- Y si, somos magos, brujas, como quieras decirnos- dijo la rubia respondiendo la pregunta que no había llegado a hacer Kasey.- Luna, Luna Scamander, o Lovegood- se presento la mujer.

- Mi nombre es Neville Longbottom- habló el hombre de cara redonda.

- Yo me llamo Ron, Ron Weasley- aclaró el joven pelirrojo.

- Hermione Weasley, Granger de soltera, un gusto- dijo la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en sus labios.

- Díganme que esto no es un sueño- imploró casi rogando Kasey a la vez que se pellizcaba el brazo para comprobarlo.

- No es un sueño, te lo aseguro- respondió Hermione.

- Pruébenlo- los "retó" Kasey.

- ¿Podemos hacerlo verdad?- preguntó Ron.

- Está bien, - aceptó resignada su esposa- pero algo sencillo.

Este asintió, y apuntando hacia un cuadro colgado en una de las paredes susurró -_wingardum leviosa-_. El cuadro se elevó por los aires, y el pelirrojo hizo que este diera unas vueltas alrededor de Kasey para demostrarle que era magia real y no un truco.

_Esto es increíble, de verdad están aquí. No es ningún truco, ningún sueño, es real. Pero si están aquí es por algo... _pensaba la pelinegra media pelirroja.

-Oh por Dios- susurró la joven mientras se apoyaba en uno de los sillones que había en la habitación.

- ¿Ahora nos crees?- preguntó alzando una ceja el pelirrojo.

- Si, pero...

-¿Es increíble de creer verdad? preguntó Harry.

-Algo- aceptó con una media sonrisa.

-Te comprendo- afirmó Hermione

-Pero... Hay algo que no entiendo...-expresó Kasey- ¿Porque están aquí?

Se hizo un silencio incomodo en la sala durante el cual todos los mayores -Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville y Luna- intercambiaron miradas hasta que Harry decidió que empezaría a hablar.

- Primero y principal, nosotros- dijo señalándose a sí mismo y a sus amigos- no somos de este tiempo, venimos del año 2017...- Kasey asintió.

_Por más que quiera negarlo ya está pasando, comprobé, con mis propios ojos que la magia existe, que los libros de Harry Potter son reales, ¿Cómo no van a existir los viajes en el tiempo? _pensaba la joven, ella poseía, increíblemente, la capacidad de aceptar todo fácilmente. Siempre y cuando tuvieran la posibilidad de demostrar la autenticidad de lo que decían.

_Esto hay que decirlo con calma, Harry, necesitamos que acepte para poder cambiarlo todo, tengo que tranquilizarme y decirlo con tacto... Aunque de lo contrarío..._

- Y... la cuestión es que...- comenzó a intentar explicar Hermione.

- Necesitamos que nos ayudes a salvar a todos los que murieron- explicó Luna como si fuera cosa de todos los días. Kasey se quedó sin habla.

_Ya esta, esta dicho. Espero que diga que sí, aunque si hubiera sido por mi lo hubiera dicho con más tacto, quizás, si lo hubiéramos planeado más... _pensaba la castaña.

_Luna sí que sabe decir lo que piensa, solo nos queda esperar que Kasey acepte._ Pensaba Ron.

_Ya está dicho todo_, especulaba Ginny.

_Los torsopolos la deben de haber dejado media aturdida_, cavilaba, como no, Luna.

_Espero que pueda, aunque, de lo contrario, iría yo mismo, después de todo eso es lo que quería hacer... Pero no puedo dejar a Ginny con James, Albus y Lily, ahora tengo una familia, no la puedo dejar _recapacitaba Harry_._

- ¿Yo-yo podría conocer el mundo mágico?- pregunto Kasey deseando que la respuesta fuera positiva.

- Eso es obvio...- respondió Hermione como si respondiera una pregunta en clase, pero al ver la mirada de su marido agregó:- Lo siento.

- Nadie se daría cuenta que no estás, sería como si nunca te hubieras ido. Pero no todo será tan fácil, habrá miles de retos, peligros, y dificultades por las que tendrás que pasar...

- Acepto- le interrumpió Kasey.

- ¿Estás segura?- preguntó Harry.

- Si, conocer el mundo es como cumplir un sueño- respondió segura de sí misma

- Tendremos que viajar, al futuro dos años exactamente. Tu aspecto cambiará conforme a tu edad...-

- Ósea que en vez de tener 16, tendré 18...- pensó la joven en voz alta.

- Exacto, y en vez de estar en el 2015 estaremos en el 2017...- Kasey asintió-. Allí te explicaremos todo...

- Ten- dijo Ginny entregándole la pulsera rara de tres dijes que les había dado la Profesora McGonagall cuando comenzaron a planear todo-. Cuando nosotros contemos tres tocas este dije-señalo el dije redondo con un giratiempo grabado-. ¿Están listos?- Todos asintieron.

- Uno...- comenzó a contar Ron.

- ¿Estás completamente segura?- volvió a indagar Harry temeroso-. No habrá vuelta atrás.

- Dos... - Siguió Neville.

- Completamente.

- Tres...

Todos tocaron al mismo tiempo el dije correspondiente, de repente todo a su alrededor comenzó a disolverse, desplegando así sus pies del suelo...

* * *

Hola!

Yo aquí de nuevo dejando otro capítulo. Muchísimas gracias a por agregarme en favoritos. Me gustaría que comenten para saber que les pareció, y si tienen alguna queja, ayuda, lo que sea me digan, ya que de lo contrario no puedo aprender de mis errores.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Un beso

**_Juli-Pim_**


	3. La Madriguera

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La mayoría de los personajes y/o lugares son de J. , mi autora favorita, y algunos personajes, como Kasey Gross, y/o lugares son de mi propia imaginación. La idea de los viajes en el tiempo, de que cuenten lo que va a pasar y de que una fan conozca a los personajes de Harry Potter tampoco es mía, pero como transcurren los hechos, como cambian las cosas, entre otras, es de mi invención._

_**Summary:**__ en el primer capítulo._

_**N/A: todo lo que está en negrita es transcrito de Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: La Madriguera, conociendo a los Weasley, Potter y Lupin.**_

Todos sintieron un leve tirón y Harry, Ron y Neville cayeron sobre el pasto nevado mientras que Ginny, Hermione y Luna encima de ellos. Por otra parte Kasey sorprendió a todos ya que cayó parada y no perdió el equilibrio, aunque, supusieron que al ser su dije diferente no le afectaba tanto.

- ¿Están todos bien?- preguntó algo ansiosa la joven. En un principio nadie respondió ya que durante el "viaje" Kasey había cambiado notoriamente físicamente. Cuando dejaron de observarla todos respondieron asintiendo.

- Creo que me iré a mi casa, Hannah debe estar preocupada-dijo Neville.

- Yo igual, Rolf debe estar pescando ¿Nos avisan cuando este todo listo?- pregunto Luna mirando hacia el horizonte.

- Seguro- afirmo Hermione.

Ambos saludaron y con un sonoro "crack" desaparecieron.

- Vamos- dijo Ginny.

Y ella, Harry, Ron y Hermione comenzaron a caminar hacia un prado mientras Kasey los seguía en silencio viendo todo a su alrededor y pensando en millones de cosas ya que parecía que los cuatro estaban en una conversación privada hablando de todo lo que tenían que arreglar para poder continuar su plan. Iban tan enfrascados en su charla que no se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado a su destino hasta que Hermione se los hizo notar. Se pararon en seco para contemplarlo con una sonrisa surcando su rostro. Kasey, que estaba sumergida en sus propios pensamiento, no se había dado cuenta de que sus acompañantes habían parado chocó con Ginny sin darse cuenta.

- Lo siento Sra. Weas...Potter-se disculpó la joven recordando su apellido de casada.

- No importa, pero por favor, dime Ginny, señora suena muy vieja- dijo amablemente la mujer cosa que la chica respondió con una tímida sonrisa-. Ahora, te estarás preguntando donde estamos ¿cierto?-

- De hecho, creo que sé donde estamos- contestó la aludida.

- ¿Enserio?- preguntó un sorprendido Ron.

- En la madriguera. ¿No es así?- preguntó con una sonrisa entrando en confianza la joven.

- Esta niña es más inteligente de lo que pensé-

- ¡Ron!- le regaño su hermana.

- ¡Lo siento!, lo siento.- se disculpó este mientras la castaña rodaba sus ojos.

- Si, es así. Creo que querrás echar un vistazo a la casa- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa dando un paso al costado de donde se encontraba dejándole ver por primera vez a la joven una casa toda cubierta de nieve, ya que estaban en vacaciones de navidad, que **parecía como si en otro tiempo hubiera sido una gran pocilga de piedra, pero aquí y allá habían ido añadiendo tantas habitaciones que ahora la casa tenía varios pisos de altura y estaba tan torcida que parecía sostenerse en pie por arte de magia, **donde **cuatro o cinco chimeneas coronaban el tejado **y **cerca de la entrada, clavado en el suelo, había un letrero torcido que decía "La Madriguera".**

_Si esto es un sueño quiero no despertar jamás..._ pensaba Kasey con una ligera sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro.

_Al fin en casa..._ pensaban los pelirrojos mientras que Hermione deliberaba lo lindo que era volver.

Por otro lado Harry solamente recapacitaba que había llegado a poder vivir feliz y ahora cambiaría todo para mejor.

De repente de la casa salía una **mujer** ya entrada en años** pequeña, rolliza y de rostro bondadoso **de pelo rojo, con algunas canas y ojos marronescon una enorme sonrisa bondadosa corriendo hasta llegar a ellos para abrazarlos susurrando cosas como -"_al fin regresaron_"-, -"_**estaba tan preocupada**_"-.

- Mamá, mamá. Estamos bien, no te preocupes ¿Si?, Luna y Neville volvieron a casa-la apaciguó Ginny.

- Cuanto me alegro, ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo les fue?- preguntó la Sra. Weasley.

- ¡Mamá primero cálmate!- exclamó Ron. La Sra. Weasley dirigió una mirada de reproche a su hijo.

- Está bien,-se resigno- es que me tenían muy preocupada

- Sra. Weas...Molly- se corrigió Harry antes de que pudiera cuestionarle algo. Aún luego de tantos años seguía diciéndole así-. No tiene de que preocuparse, ya estamos aquí-

- Tienes razón hijo, eso es lo importante- aceptó la Sra. Weasley.

- Bueno, Molly. Creo que es momento de que le presentemos a alguien- dijo Hermione haciéndose hacia un lado para dejar a la vista a una joven pelinegra con algunas mechas en un tono más claro y ojos del "color del tiempo" claro que durante el "viaje" había crecido unos centímetros, sus facciones eran más delicadas y "algunas" mechas más claras se habían convertido en "varías" más. En definitiva no parecía una chica de dieciséis, sino una joven de dieciocho años hecha y derecha. Y claro, sumamente hermosa -. Ella es Kasey Gross.

- ¿Ella es?- pregunto la mujer con los ojos llorosos, Ginny asintió y la Sra. Weasley se acercó a la joven para abrasarla y besarle sus mejillas-

- Bienvenida, bienvenida- la saludo-. Me alegro de que hayan llegado bien.

- Gracias Sra. Weasley- susurró tímidamente la aludida.

- No hay nada que agradecer, con lo que tu harás es lo mínimo que puedo hacer- antes de que esta pudiera replicar volvió a hablar-. Sin peros Kasey, vamos a dentro, ya casi es hora de la cena y está comenzando a refrescar- dicho esto comenzó a caminar hacia la casa.

Sin decir nada todos siguieron a la mujer, la Sra. Weasley entró en la cocina, esta **era pequeña y todo en ella estaba bastante apretujado. En el medio había una mesa de madera que se veía muy restregada, con sillas alrededor.** La Sra. Weasley hizo señas a Kasey para que se sentara mientras, con ayuda de Ginny, preparaba la comida. No sin antes darle un sweater para que se abrigara ya que hacía frío.

-¿Y los niños mamá?- preguntó Ginny, pero su madre no alcanzó a contestar ya que en ese mismo momento entraron siete personas, todas con varios abrigos, gorros y bufandas.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!- gritaron los cinco más jóvenes y corrieron a abrazar a sus respectivos padres para luego hacer lo mismo con sus tíos.

- Veo que me extrañaron mucho- dijo Ron. Todos en la sala rieron, incluso Kasey.

- Tío Ron nunca cambias- dijo la joven mayor con una sonrisa saludando a todos sus tíos seguido por el joven.

- ¿Y quién eres tu preciosa?- pregunto un joven de 12 con anteojos bastante parecido a Harry, excepto que este poseía ojos marrones profundos y unas cuantas pecas, a Kasey. Su madre le mandó una mirada de advertencia

- Mejor me callo- susurró.

- Chicos, ella es Kasey Gross, nos ayudará en...- comenzó a explicar Ron pero al ver las miradas de advertencia que los demás adultos le lanzaron prefirió callar, después de todo sus hijos no sabían nada de lo que estaban tramando, excepto claro que era para cambiar algunas cosas.

- ¿Y en que se supone que nos ayudará?- pregunto suspicazmente la pelirroja más chica.

- Nada que tengas que preguntar cariño, cosas de grandes- respondió Ginny esquivando su pregunta, a lo que la niña solo bufó.

- Bueno, creo que no me presenté - dijo la misma chica, era una joven extremadamente idéntica a Ginny cuando tenía su edad , 9 años, pelirroja, con algunas pecas y ojos marrones profundos igual a los del joven que había coqueteado con Kasey -. Soy Lily Luna Potter.-terminó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- La pelirroja con más carácter después de mamá y la abuela- susurró, el chico que la había llamado preciosa.

- ¿Qué dijiste James Sirius?- dijo Lily L. mirando amenazadoramente a este.

- Nada, nada...-respondió el aludido.

- Kasey Gross, aunque creo que eso es obvio- dijo con una sonrisa divertida antes de que la pelirroja pudiera responder y se destara una pelea.

- Y yo, belleza, soy el espectacular, único e inigualable James Sirius Potter- dijo el mismo joven que había hablado anteriormente con aires de suficiencia-. Un placer... que me conozcas, claro- terminó con una sonrisa arrogante y muy cerca de la joven.

- Lo siento, pero creo que no soy tu tipo, -dijo Kasey dejándolo sin palabras.

- Disculpa a mi primo, está así porque todas las chicas andan detrás de él menos Rachel-le susurró una joven de 11 años con pelo enmarañado pelirrojo, ojos azules y con pecas.

- ¡Euh!- se quejó James S. que había escuchado lo que su prima dijo.

- ¡Es verdad!- se defendió la pelirroja-. La amas. Por cierto, soy Rose, Rose Jean Weasley-

- Una de las pelirrojas con más carácter, Rosebud- susurró James S. nuevamente en un susurro para que nadie lo escuchara, pero para su mala suerte, Rose lo escuchó y lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Rose, tranquila...- intentó calmar un muchacho con pelo turquesa.

- Un gusto, ¿Es pelirroja, verdad?- interrogó Kasey intuyendo que estaba apuntó de desatarse una discusión ya que aquel chico no logró tranquilizar a Rose.

- Si- respondió un joven de 11 años idéntico a Harry solo que no llevaba anteojos ni una cicatriz en la frente, mientras Kasey especulaba que la _"maldición Potter" _volvía a su ataque-. Por cierto, soy Albus Severus Potter, pero dime Al. Un gusto- dijo y ambos se estrecharon las manos.

- Yo soy Hugo, Hugo Bilius Weasley- dijo un joven pelirrojo, como todos los Weasley, de ojos celestes y pecas, que tenía 9 años. En definitiva, un Ron en miniatura.

- Hola.- saludo amablemente el mismo chico de pelo turquesa que había intentado calmar a Rose, era corpulento, ojos marrones, de casi 20 años, muy parecido a Remus Lupin, pero Kasey no notó este parecido porque no lo conocía, aún-. Mi nombre es Ted, Ted Remus Lupin. Pero puedes llamarme Teddy- terminó estrechándole la mano. Kasey sintió como si ya lo conociera, como si lo hubiera visto antes o, incluso, haber oído hablar de él.

- Y ella...- dijo Teddy señalando a una joven de 17 años, rubia, de tez muy blanca y de ojos azul cielo, realmente bellísima-. Es Victoire Gabrielle Weasley, mi novia.

- Mucho gusto- saludo la joven también estrechándole la mano con una media sonrisa en su rostro y, extrañamente, Kasey sintió lo mismo que cuando lo hizo con Teddy.

- Tu eres mitad veela, ¿Verdad? Y tu metamorfamago ¿Cierto?- preguntó Kasey señalando primero a la rubia y luego a Teddy.

- Si- respondió sorprendida-¿Cómo lo has sabido?-

- Pues...- comenzó Kasey sin saber que responder.

- Creo que de la misma forma que nos ayudará, dijo Teddy, pues presentía que no era el momento adecuado para hacer muchas preguntas- por eso la eligieron para el...- continuó pero se vio interrumpido al sentir un codazo que le propinó la rubia ya que ninguno de sus primos debía enterarse de los que estaban planeando, al menos no por ahora. Kasey agradeció inmensamente este detalle por parte de ambos comenzándose a sentirse más confiada, al igual que todos.

- Tienes razón-aceptó Victoire y luego le susurró algo a Teddy que Kasey no llegó a entender para luego besar suavemente sus labios.

- Ya déjense de tanto romanticismo- dijo James S haciendo como que estaba a punto de vomitar.

- Sinceramente, no se para que tantos besos- incluyó Hugo en ese preciso momento entraron Lily L. y Rose, que habían ido por un poco de zumo de calabaza.

- Sinceramente, hermanito, no tienes sensibilidad.

- Y tu no...

- Chicos,- interrumpió Lily L.- la abuela Molly dice que la cena...- pero esta no pudo terminar de hablar porque James S., Albus S., Hugo y Teddy fueron corriendo hacia la mesa para comer.

- Hombres- dijeron las cuatro chicas al mismo tiempo para luego largarse a reír. Y sin una palabra más, pero con una sonrisa, siguieron a los chicos...

* * *

Hola!

Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, tengo una pregunta...¿Hay alguien que lea este fic? Es que no recibo ningun Review y me parece que a nadie le gusta, en ese caso supongo que no tiene sentido seguir con este fic, pero me gustaría que me digieran, para mi es muy importante. Si tienen alguna corrección o algo me dice ¿Si? Su opinión me importa, ya sea buena o mala. Espero que me digan si les gusta o no, cualquier duda por Review. Un beso

**_Juli-Pim_**


	4. No quién, sino quienes

_**Capítulo 4: No con quién, sino con quienes.**_

Esas dos semanas el tiempo se pasó muy rápido en la madriguera...

Kasey, Teddy y Victoire se habían vuelto muy amigos, era como si se conocieran de toda la vida pese a no haberse conocido antes, aunque en un principio Victoire se había sentido un tanto celosa de la relación entre Kasey y Teddy pero luego comprendió que ambos se querían mucho, si, pero como hermanos, solo eso. Ellos habían salido varias veces a discotecas muggles, claro que Kasey con el permiso de la Sra. Weasley y Ginny ya que realmente solo tenía dieciséis, y no dieciocho como aparentaba. En definitiva los tres eran inseparables.

En esas semanas Kasey había conocido a el resto de los Weasley junto con su respectivas familias y se llevaba de maravillas con estos al igual que con Albus S., Rose, Hugo, Lily L. y James S., además claro está, a los Scamander y Longbottom. También conoció a la familia Malfoy ya que en un momento dado su hijo, quién no sabía nada, entraría en el plan. Tenía que reconocer que Draco había cambiado mucho, hasta había aceptado, aunque a regañadientes, la amistad de Scorpius, Albus y Rose. Pues su esposa, Astoria Malfoy de soltera Greengass, que se llevaba de maravilla con Ginny, lo había hecho comprender que si su hijo era feliz él tenía que aceptarlo.

También se había dado cuenta del parecido que tenían los hijos del "trío de oro" con estos y sus padres, aunque también sus diferencias.

Por otro lado James S. no paraba de molestar a Kasey pidiéndole que salieran juntos. Y, cada vez que lo hacía, ella le decía que no pero este, que al parecer había heredado la insistencia de su abuelo, seguía intentándolo a pesar de que, según Rose, Albus S. y Scorpius, amaba a Rachel.

Victoire, James S., Albus S., Rose y Scorpius tenían más vacaciones ya que a todos iban a participar de esta "misión" por así decirle y claro, la Profesora, ahora Directora, de Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall había aprobado esto no sin antes darles un largo discurso del esfuerzo que luego tendrían que hacer para retomar el curso de las clases y, claro, uno de Rose planificando como harían, ella, Albus S. y Scorpius para retomar las clases. Pero eso era otro tema...

Luego de un magnifico almuerzo hecho por la Sra. Weasley, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny decidieron que era hora de hablar, nuevamente, con Kasey para terminar de planear todo.

- Kasey, Teddy, Vic- dijo Ginny - necesitamos hablar con ustedes-. El trío asintió. Teddy y Victoire estaban sorprendidos de que también los llamaran a ellos ya que normalmente solo llamaban a Kasey, y nunca a ellos. Dejándose guiar por la mujer fueron hasta el salón donde ya los estaban esperando Harry, Ron, Hermione, Molly y Arthur Weasley Luna, Neville, y la Profesora McGonagall sentados en los sillones, estos tres últimos habían sido llamados especialmente para la reunión.

- Señorita Gross...- dijo la Profesora McGonagall con una sonrisa fugaz, a pesar de ya haberse conocido antes seguía feliz de que pudieran cambiar todo para mejor-. Un gusto volver a verla-

- Lo mismo digo- respondió la aludida

- Señorita Weasley, Sr. Lupin- saludó a Victoire y a Teddy, ambos sonrieron en modo de saludo.

Luego de saludar a Luna y a Neville todos se pusieron serios para comenzar a tratar el tema por el cual los habían citado.

- Hemos organizado esta "reunión" para hablar del plan tomando la palabra Harry-. Y para lograrlo hemos solicitado la ayuda de Kasey, como bien saben. Primero que nada, Kasey. ¿Estás completamente segura de que quieres arriesgarte a hacer esta misión?-

- Pero si solo es una niña Harry...-dijo la señora Weasley que, a pesar de haber aceptado que los ayudara, con el paso de esos días la había conocido mejor y la quería como una nieta más.

- Sra. Weas...Molly- se corrigió rápidamente Kasey-, no ha de pasarme nada malo. Además, yo ya acepte esta misión, y no daré marcha atrás-afirmo la joven.

- Pero solo tiene dieciséis años...-intento conversarle la Sra. Weasley.

- Mama, no le pasará nada...- intentó calmarla Ron.

- ¿Pero cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- replicó su madre.

- ¿No piensas que la dejaremos ir así como así sin ningún tipo de protección verdad?- preguntó Ginny.

- De eso ni hablar- acotó Neville.

- Además no irá sola- dijo al pasar Luna.

- ¿De qué hablan?-preguntó sorprendida Victoire.

- Kasey no irá sola- respondido Hermione.

- ¿Y con quién iré?- pregunto nuevamente.

- No con quién, sino con quienes, es la pregunta- respondido con una media sonrisa la Profesora McGonagall.

- Verán, -comenzó a explicar Harry al ver la cara de desconcierto de Kasey, Teddy y Victoire- luego de pensarlo decidimos que dejarte sola en el momento en que cuentes los hechos, Kasey, no era buena idea. Si por alguna razón te atacaran, sin importar la protección que te demos, podrías estar en peligro si no hay nadie que te conozca y proteja...-

- Y por eso los citamos a ustedes dos también...- continuo Ginny señalando a Teddy y Victoire- Si están dispuestos, acompañaran a Kasey desde que comience a contar todo-

- ¿Eso quiere decir que podemos ir antes de lo planeado?- pregunto Teddy ilusionado por conocer a sus padres y ayudar a cambiarlo todo.

- Sí, pero ustedes, al contrario de Kasey irán directamente a la fecha en que ella tendrá que ir a contar todo, claramente unos momentos después de la presentación de Kasey, para no ocasionar mayores problemas- respondido Hermione.

- Estamos de acuerdo- contesto rápidamente Victoire.

- Pero ay un detalle...-dijo Harry mirando directamente a Teddy- No podrán decir su verdadera identidad. Dirán que por cuestiones que no pueden decir se apellidaran Gross y cambiaran su aspecto.-

- ¿No le podré decir nada?- pregunto Teddy.

- En un principio no- contesto Harry sin mirarlo a los ojos pues sabía que, al igual que él, nunca había conocido a sus padres.

Teddy respiró hondo, él quería conocer a sus padres, abrazarlos, poder decirle que los quería, que estaba orgulloso de ellos. Que nunca les recriminó nada, que había sido feliz, contarles como había sido su infancia, decirles lo importantes que habían sido en su vida a pesar de todo. Quería preguntarles como había sido su vida, que le contaran anécdotas sobre las travesuras o aventuras que habían vivido, preguntarles si estaban orgullosos y felices de haberlo tenido. Tenía miles de cosas que escuchar y contar, pero no podría hacerlo. Al menos no por ahora. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que estar ahí por su novia y su "hermana".

- Acepto- dijo Teddy luego de pensarlo un momento-. Si Victoire y Kasey van, yo también no dejaré a mi novia y a mi mejor amiga, hacer algo tan peligroso, solas- dijo mirando a ambas chicas con una sonrisa en la cara para luego ponerse serio-. Y en cuanto a mis padres, creo que podré soportarlo, al menos puedo estar cerca de él-

- Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso- le dijo Harry a Teddy apoyando una mano sobre su hombro, el aludido solo atinó a sonreír.

- Kasey, ya sabes cómo hacer para ir a las distintas épocas ¿Verdad?-preguntó Hermione

- Si Hermione- respondió la aludida.

- Weasley, Lupin, ustedes saldrán dentro de unos días, así si nos olvidamos de decir algo importante ustedes se lo podrán comunicar a la Señorita Gross- dijo la Profesora McGonagall.

- Me imagino que ya tienen listas las cartas ¿Verdad?- pregunto con una mirada un tanto soñadora Luna.

- Sí, ya están listas todas-respondió Neville.

- Y la carta al Profesor Dumbledore donde se le comunicaba que prontamente llegarían visitas también- afirmó Ron.

- Kasey,-dijo el Sr. Weasley- no quiero que te sientas obligada a nada, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras. Respetaremos tu decisión y...-

- Esté por seguro que no cambiaré mi decisión- interrumpió la joven.

- Kasey. Ese dije-dijo la Profesora McGonagall señalando un dije en forma de mano- es el que te protegerá- explicó-. Pero eso no impedirá que puedan usar hechizos o maldiciones contra ti, por lo cual debes cuidarte-.

- Ten por seguro que lo aré- respondió la pelinegra con mechas pelirrojas.

- Saben,-comenzó a contar Luna con un aire soñador- algunos muggles creen que es un talismán que detiene las malas energías protege de las enfermedades y atrae buena suerte, algunos de ellos le llaman "Mano de Fatima" o "Khamsa". Aunque yo no creo que verdaderamente sea así.-

- Kasey debes tener muchísimo cuidado ¿Si?- dijo Teddy al ver que Hermione estaba por replicarle a Luna pues, a pesar de los años, no podía acostumbrarse a sus excentricidades- No quiero que nada te pase.-

- Lo tendré, no te preocupes. Además, tengo dieciséis años, no soy una niña- le replico.

- Lo entiendo pero...- comenzó a decir el metamorfamago pero al ver la mirada que le mandaban su novia diciéndole "déjala ya, es muy terca" decidió no hablar- En fin, creo que es conveniente que te despidas de todos.

- Es cierto, -corroboró la Sra. Weasley- pero haremos una cena de despedida.- acotó.

- Molly, no hace falta- dijo la joven.

- Ni hablar, esto se hace sí o sí. No hay nada más de que hablar- y dicho esto se dirigió a la cocina.

- Creo que mejor voy a ayudar a mamá-dijo Ginny y salió por el mismo lugar donde lo hizo su madre segundos.

- ¿Se quedan a cenar?- preguntó Ron a McGonagall, Luna y Neville.

- Yo no, tengo que volver. Hannah está esperándome- negó Neville

- Tengo que volver con Rolf y los niños.- dijo Luna

- Me encantaría pero tengo que ultimar unos detalles, pues mañana comienzan las clases para algunos- se justificó la mujer-. En otra ocasión será.

Dicho esto los tres se despidieron de todos y con un ligero "crack" todos desaparecieron.

La cena transcurrió entre risas de todos y los concejos que los mayores le deban a Kasey quien, para no sonar desagradecida aceptaba sin ningún cuestionamiento. Luego del postre la Sra. Weasley decidió que era momento de que todos los jóvenes se fueran a dormir, en especial su invitada ya que al día siguiente comenzaría su trabajo y sería un largo día...

* * *

Hola!

Sí, lo sé hace mucho que no actualizo, no tengo escusas. Lo único que diré es que estoy haciendo una historia con "Pame de Potter" llamada "Cambiando el futuro ¿Para bien o para mal?" y estoy un poco distraída con esta historia, lo sé, no lo tendría que hacer pero la verdad es que últimamente ando un poco seca de ideas pero, repito, NO DEJARÉ ESTE FIC. No se cuando volveré a actualizar así que no diré nada por miedo a no cumplir mi palabra.

También me gustaría que pasaran por el fic que estoy asiendo con mi colega - Pame de Potter - y me digan que les parece, este es el link: s/8363928/1/Cambiando_el_futuro_Para_bien_o_para_mal

Cualquier cosa, como siempre, me dicen por comentarios. Un beso.

_**Juli-Pim**_


End file.
